Masked
by Bekah Booh
Summary: Gaara never became friends or discontinued his killing sprees. Eventually he formulates a plot, however, Hinata gets in the way. Sasori survives and plots his revenge against Sakura . Gaara is still evil. Shipudden.
1. Begging

I do not own Naruto. Gaara is still evil.

* * *

He felt tense and apprehensive. Finally able to overpower his father, he became Kazekage. He owned everything, pursued whatever he desired, murdered without consequences. However, it never sustained, never sated his need to overpower. Gaara frowned, killing normally satisfied his obsession for power, but it eventually became tiresome and boring to him. He peers out his window, closing his eyes as the inviting heat of the sun warms his skin. He sighs and reminisces the many times he has spent looking down upon his village, watching the many villagers converse with one another and carry on with their business.

He notices a young woman pregnant, with who he presumes is the father. He's gently rubbing his hand on her belly, she's laughs and gives him a knowing smile. He ponders the idea of a loving mother. He grins and chuckles, his mother hated him all right. Her hatred resonates in his sand, every moment every kill she's there hating him even after all these years. He could never love, never feel affection for anything or anyone. Gaara lived his life in solitude and he planned to keep it that way.

"Hey, you there." Temari looks at her brother, timidly waving her hand at him.

Gaara absently motions her to come towards him and points at the pregnant woman.

She gazes at the pair,"Yeah, what of it?"

He shifts his weight on the window seal, and a smile crinkles his features as he looks upon the couple,"I sometimes find myself distraught, pondering. "

Temari turns her attentions to her brother's face, she can see traces of discomfort in his facade. "Maybe you should focus your habitual ngelect of your people, rather than killing them."

His grin widens and she frowns while deeply exhaling "These uprisings are becoming more frequent, you need to take action before the people get the notion to ask for help outside of their circle. Before they ask the Leaf Village."

Gaara rests his hand on the window panel and stares absently at the pregnant woman. He feels the need to enslave the people, control and alter their every thought and action. He needs the assurance that he is always in control, always manipulating.

"Yeah little bro maybe you should embark on a new hobby. I can't keep covering for you, they stopped believing that you're killing spies disguised as civilians. " Gaara and Temari turn around, Kankuro smiles at them "They're not stupid anymore."

Gaara furrows his brow in annoyance, he wished he could kill all those who opposed him but that would only spark more uprisings.

"I suppose they are smarter, " he looks back at the pregnant woman, she's walking off in the distance. "I need to clear the disease, cleanse my nation."

Temari grabbs his shoulder "Gaara please..stop this.."

He ignores her and sighs,"Perhaps you're right, but for those who oppose me I will kill them. Just as any man would kill his enemy, without hesitation. "

Kankuro and Temari look at each other and back towards Gaara. Gaara waves them off,"Leave me be, I want to be alone."

Gaara stares at the soon to be mother. He smiles again, and ponders the idea of ripping her open, sliding his fingers inside her lacerations feeling the muscle underneath. He shudders in pleasure. Maybe it was the Shukaku's fault that he felt the need to dominate, to seize control and take power. Destroy free will, rule over his people without the apprehension to kill him.

Temari and Kankuro finally left, leaving him to his own thoughts.

"Maybe I should focus my intentions elsewhere.."

_What do you mean? Am I no fun anymore?_

He ran his fingers through his hair, recalling the many faces of those he's killed. He grins deviously, and begins to fiddle with his sleeve. He pauses briefly, wishing he could grip the young mother's spine. He wants to hear it snap in his grip.

_Come on, go out there. Crush her, it would be so easy you know? You're notorious for killing your mother, what's stopping you? _

Gaara licks his lips, "I know that. If I keep killing they'll eventually grow smart enough to revolt. I'm afraid to say that if they do that the leaf village will want my head. Because I'd kill them all before the could even plan the attack."

_You're really annoying brat. Just do it, they won't revolt if they don't find the body. We could bury her alive too, in the desert. _

"Hm, maybe we should. I don't know she'd just do the same thing scream, beg, bleed. It's the same process, dull and boring."

_Maybe you should go in the forest, wait until some __unsuspecting civilian shows up. We could shatter their skull, dig out their eyes and break their bones. You could even severe their limbs, come on Gaara. _

He smiles, it does sound enticing. No one would be around to see, he could lengthen the time watch them suffer let them scream more. "Maybe you're right after all demon."

_You know, we're one of the same you and I. You're the real mastermind, you can' t think coherently without killing someone first. You need to let loose, kill them all. Especially you're siblings. You know they hate you, they want you to die so they can control the nation, not you. We could kill them too, it'd be so easy Gaara._

"Just shut up." Gaara becomes annoyed, he kills for the pleasure of it all he's not crazy.

_You're not insane, you're selfish and cruel. And everyone hates you for it, but that's never stopped you. Let's kill them now, come on it'll be fun.._

Gaara frowns, this demon is becoming a nuisance. Maybe he should kill, it's too easy to pass.

"Let's go walking."

_That's my boy._

* * *

Well I know it's short but I'm completely changing everything I hope this suffices! :DDDDDDDDDDD please tell me what you think :333333333333333


	2. Surprise

It's me again yeah hehe.. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Ohhhhh you almost killed me there!" Sakura quickly dodges another blow, and sprints out of her opponents range. She draws in her chakra into her fists, she smiles while dashing towards the other.

"Catch this!" Sakura swings, aiming towards the shoulder. However, the opponent skillfully ducks in time and palms Sakura's wrist. Sakura grimaces, her whole left arm feels asleep and it's not the most pleasant feeling in the world. Her arm is immobile, unwilling to comply and move.

"Wow you managed one single arm I'm completely impressed." sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"Oh stop your whining, you're just mad because that ties up the score" she laughs and playfully mocks her pretending to punch the air and yell.

"I do not fight like that!" Sakura huffs and laughs "Okay maybe I do haha!"

Hinata begins to giggle and looks beyond the horizon, the sun is gently setting. Almost swaying down, enticing her to stare long enough till black spots cloud her vision momentarily. Sakura interrupts her trance, "I guess we'll call it a draw in our training..for now haha!"

Hinata nods in agreement and walks over to her comrade and begins to massage Sakura's arm, returning the flow of chakra and returning its previous functionality. Sakura briefly scans the glimmering sunset, peering into the pink rays bursting from the massive star. She notices the shades of red sneaking out of the sun lighting the sky before disappearing, allowing night to overcast. Sakura remembers that day she almost slipped up, almost lost her life to that bastard. She shuddered at the memory of his piercing gaze, the hair on the back of her neck rises and feels nausea overwhelm her.

Hinata gazes upon her friend after she finishes, she's paler than normal and doesn't acknowledge that her arm is back and working. Hinata taps her shoulder affectionately "Hey there, you okay? You don't look too good."

Sakura lets out a yelp of surprise, "Oh haha I'm fine really I think I'm a little dehydrated is all, could you get me a water please?"

Hinata nods and goes for the back pack near the other end of the field. Hinata ponders what was on Sakura's mind, but dismisses it as nothing but a little dehydration like she said. She grabs the backpack and unzips it, grabbing two waters. She runs over to her friend, and places one of the bottles in her hand.

"Hey you, drink up you need it." Hinata begins to unscrew the cap of Sakura's bottle, and pushes it towards Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Sakura headily drinks it, savoring the crisp fluid. She straightens her posture and nods over to their usual spot.

"Might as well camp out for the night, you know, for old times sake." Sakura nudges Hinata and giggles. Hinata nods, "I don't think you brought the proper supplies though." Sakura tugs her arm to follow her to the usual spot. "Already got it covered, I was going to make you camp tonight whether or not you wanted to. "

Hinata frowns, "Some great friend you are, forcing me to camp."

Sakura giggles, "Oh whatever you want to and you can't deny it!"

They both set up camp and start a fire, they reminisce old battles. Remember the time before peace came and enveloped their village. The fire crackles, and they stare into the stars, pondering their lives just a year ago. It felt distant but still fresh, like it was still there.

Sakura feels disheartened, and remembers how close death was that one day. How the poison dulled her senses, beckoning her to stop fighting and give in. But she pressed on, and eventually pierced his heart with his own blade. He grinned at her and chuckled, but his poison bled into his heart slowly killing him. She smashed all the puppets, all his _art. _She burned his body, she destroyed everything. He was finished that was it, had to be. So why was she still unsettled, the thought of him being alive still crossed her mind. Maybe she was worrying over nothing, she's just being silly.

"Sakura." Hinata called out to her, her friend was dazing off. She intently watched her face, discomfort crossed her features but was quickly replaced with a smile.

"I'm fine, really just thinking of how we can't shower till we go home tomorrow morning." She continued to reassure her friend, "I'm positive."

Hinata doesn't believe her, but holds off her pursuit to find out what's going on in her friend's mind.

Sakura fidgets, and sits up "I think it's time we went to bed."

"Yeah, me too."

"I'll get more fire wood, the fire is dimming" Sakura went off, leaving Hinata behind. Sakura struggles repressing those memories. His face flashes across her mind, she wishes it never happened. She stops at a near by tree and rests her forehead and right head on it, the feelings are weighing her down almost suffocating her. Those last final words haunt her to this day,

_I'll be back, and you'll be my pretty little doll...It'll be fun...trust me._

She contorts in disgust, how could he do that to innocent people? That's awful, just plain evil. She sighs and picks up some smaller twigs and branches. She begins to head back to camp but she stops. She notices a darker figure in the forest. She feels unsure, slightly fearful but brave.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

The figure ever so slightly steps closer, but remains silent. The figure beckons their hand to come closer, she shakes her head.

"Who are you? Answer me." She drops her firewood and gets in a fighting stance, ready to jump the ominous figure.

The figure chuckles a low, deep laugh. It frightens her, but she stands strong moving in for the first hit. He swiftly moves aside, and throws her against a tree, blood pours from her forehead. She can see but the blood slightly blurs her vision, and the impact sets her off. She sways slightly and puts her fists up again, and wipes at her eyes. She can't move, she can't breath. She begins to panic and tries to scream, but she stays still and silent. Her body is burning, she's sweating and gasping for air. Her body begins to move on its on accord, mechanically walking towards a darker area of the forest. Sakura can't control her movements, she's getting closer and she's panting scared out of her mind.

She's suddenly pressed against a nearby tree by a cold body. She can barely breath, the weight crushing her lungs. Cold fingers tug at the back of her head, pulling her head to make her look up. He laughs, touching her soft, delicate skin. He's practically gushing from finally having her at is will, she's so weak so vulnerable and it pleasures his sick desire to rebuild her. Sakura tries to squirm her way free, but it's futile. He licks his lips and grins, "I told you I'd be back. You're so happy to see me you can barely stay off of me Sakura. How delightful."

She freezes and he tilts her chin a bit.

"No you're dead, you-you have to be!" Sakura begins to tear up, her hearts racing practically pounding out of her chest.

He kisses her, shoves his tongue in her mouth. She bites it, and he grips her harder. "I love it when you play hard to get Sakura, it get me so turned on."

He licks her jawline and the outside of her ear and whispers to her, "_Now we can play Sakura, I have a doll house waiting for you. You'll be the perfect doll child, everyone will be envious of how beautiful you''ll be. I can't wait to play with you, making you dance for me. Itll be so much fun, I promise._"

* * *

Well that's it for the day! Tell me what you think! Thank you all! Please read and review! :DDDDDDDDDDDD


	3. Playing Around

Hey everyone! Here's another chapter please enjoy! I'm going to write a pretty long author's note here actually.. So I began this fic in 2009 and I never really did anything with it even though I enjoyed the idea and plot. Well without a computer and or internet I could never write and continue my story. Then going into high school I had my studies and such to attend to, including band which takes up ALL of your time not to mention the higher difficulty levels of many of my classes. I'm sorry for those who got really interested into my story but I never had the time to finish it. I encourage reviews to help me thicken the plot and really bring out the characters. If anyone has suggestions please let me know! Thank you all seriously you guys rock! Oh, and a special thanks to my beta reader, omgimprovise! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Love, Beccy.

He fidgeted with his sleeve, feeling the demonic fox stir within him.

Boy, listen to me.

Naruto extended his fingers and briefly wondered what life would be without this demon. The idea of killing everyone became a common interest between the demon and himself; the urges an overwhelming force, swaying his thoughts.

"Just shut up."

Naruto, you cannot block me out forever. Once you realize what I know, you will listen, and you will obey.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and stared into the mesmerizing sunset; his thoughts drifted to all the times Sakura and Hinata spent training together. He looked to the ground, and slowly closed his eyes, her smooth pale skin, her purple orbs staring up at him, the slight stutter she had everything about her...perfect…

"I wish she'd noticed me…"

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Naruto spun around and smiled, "Oh Kakashi-sensei. I didn't see you there."

Kakashi chuckled lightly, and patted Naruto's back as he returned the smile.

"Naruto you've seemed distant lately. Something I should know about?"

Naruto dropped his gaze as he continued to mess with his now wrinkled sleeve. No one could know the truth, especially Kakashi. Naruto hated lying, but he was left with no other choice. The nine-tailed fox demon was taking over, he could feel that red chakra slowly winning and dominating his own blue, the demon's power slowly covering him, permeating him.

Naruto, you cannot keep denying our will. Do not disappoint me.

Kakashi regarded his former student as he would a son. It disturbed him to see Naruto distant and cold. He gazed at him with concern, "Naruto, have you been training efficiently?"

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Of course I have. This whole peace thing is just getting to me. We were always running into trouble you know? But it's all over, at least for the moment."

He could feel the kindled fire burning within him, but reluctantly shoved the whole notion out of his mind. Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke left, they could have trained together. They could have stayed here together at Konoha protecting everyone. They were the original four after all. Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. He reached out to him and assumed things would fall into place.

You don't need friends, when you have me, boy.

Naruto grinned, "Maybe you feel that way, but without friends I wouldn't be here."

Kakashi was puzzled, "Are you talking to me?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Oh no," he laughed nervously, "just thinking about something! Well I better go. It is getting rather late you know? See ya' sensei!"

Kakashi studied him briefly, he felt unsure about what was going on inside Naruto's head.

"Very well, don't get yourself into too much trouble."

Naruto sighed, he found Sasuke but failed to bring him back. Everything was falling apart, he missed him. No matter what he will keep fighting till he returns home, till he finally is in company of his friend once again. Naruto looked up toward the night sky, he held his hand up high and grasped the stars.

"I'm not giving up on you Sasuke, I'll bring you back home…I miss you…"

A tear rolled down his cheek, he wiped it away and laughed, "I guess you'd be calling me a baby right now if you were here. Haha…"

In the darkness only brightened by a sliver of the waning moon, Naruto slowly made his way towards the forest, his head pounding from the demon's chakra coursing through his circulation. He dropped to his knees and clutched his head, the pounding blood-red chakra invading his mind. Damn demon.

Naruto, you will kill. We, together, will kill everyone. We will cleanse this stench of decay, open the gates.

"Would you just shut up already, I'm not in the mood."

You're delusional boy, you cannot stop me. We will kill, you cannot contain your true desire much longer. Admit it, my little fox, you want to taste their blood, hear their screams.

Naruto rolled his eyes, it was becoming annoying listening to the fox's speech. It's strange, he remembered every single face of every single person that cast him out. During that time, every single day was a struggle to keep moving, to continue. He remembered every single moment when he wanted them dead. The pain that settled inside his heart all those years ago, it eroded everything except his hate.

Now, he has friends of course. But - … but he's bloodthirsty. This mask, this smiling facade, he cannot keep it up for much longer. Oh how he hates himself for it.

Naruto, how can we stand this village? All this hypocrisy, it disgusts us. And they call us the devil, how dare they! They who hide behind a friendly facade only to use and betray us at every step. All our so called friends, they must be made an example of. Open the gate.

"They - they don't hate me, they're my friends."

Things were becoming more difficult, and the need for his friend was dire. Nobody said it would be easy without him there, watching his back. Things changed, and he struggled at handling it.

Things have been peaceful. the black haired girl gently twined her hair in between her fingers, feeling warm and content. Hinata scoots closer to the dimming fire, and smiled happily; Sakura was right, it was a good idea to camp at their usual place. Hinata remembered everything from their childhood vividly, the times they played together here. She sighed, sometimes she wish for the beautiful old days. The peacefulness of childhood innocence, before the misery, before the fighting, before the death.

Hinata heard mumbling in the forest and called out for her friend.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

A man stepped out of the darkness and she could feel his cold, absent gaze upon her. He smiled. Hinata noticed her best friend pressed tightly against his body, but hesitated out of uncertainty of the stranger's motives. Sakura was sobbing, and the heavy scent of blood permeated the air. Hinata watched helplessly as the pink haired girl winced at the man's tightening grip; her blood coating his sleeves. The cloaked man licks his lips and pulls out a kunai dripping with purple liquid; he steadies the blade onto Sakura's neck and lazily drags it along her collarbone. Gasping in pain, Sakura bites his hand, grinding her teeth into the smooth wood. This only served to elicit a few chuckles, "I could take you home and build you anew. I could rip your heart out and watch you die. I can do awful things to your body, my lovely doll. "

Sasori traced circles on the young kunoichi's cheek with the kunai, and watched intently as more tears streak down her perfect face. The puppeteer ran the blade against her cheek and chuckled lightly. He began to lick her jawline, giving Sakura an opportunity to headbutt him. Surprised, Sasori backs off momentarily as his once porcelain like face cracks from his lips to the crease of his brow.

Sasori's lips formed a thin line as he pulled her hair, forcing Sakura to look directly at him. He leaned over and whispered, "I'll punish you for that."

Hinata lunged towards him, a group of shuriken fanning out. To her surprise the blades abruptly paused in midair and turned on her, a glimmer in the air revealed strings of chakra running from the puppet. After a moment, the shuriken returned, at twice the speed, aimed at all of Hinata's vital points, with a grunt, she barely dodged them. He laughed and moved his fingers, Sakura flied towards Hinata and punched the ground, opening it up and threatening to swallow the hyuuga. Hinata backflipped just in time before the ground gave away and crumbled. Sakura's body contorted as she grabbed her fist, "Hinata I can't control myself!You have to go, now!"

Hinata smiled sadly at her friend, "No, Sakura, never."

She turned and glared at Sasori, looking back at her friend just in time to be pushed into the ground. The impact knocked the breath out of her as she grabbed Sakura's arm and threw her into a nearby tree, thus buying her time to attack Sasori. Hinata dashed to Sasori, but while midair was kicked to the ground. Trying to evade backwards, she felt Sakura's hands around her throat; her fingers digging into the delicate flesh. Sakura cried, her tears slowly sliding down onto Hinata's cheek "Hinata, please fight back! Get up and fight, please!" Sakura violently sobs and screams at Sasori, "Stop this!"

Hinata kicked and pulled at her friend's hands, she's began to feel dizzy and weak. The burning sensation traveled from her throat to her lungs, with death inches away. In a last ditch effort, Hinata palmed her friend's forearms. Sakura's arms went limp as she feels a dull tingling. Hinata catches her breath, and attempts to palm her friend's legs. Sasori tugged at the chakra strings and Sakura back flipped just in time. He moved his index finger and Sakura ran towards Hinata at full throttle, leaped above her then kicked her in the jaw. The impact threw Hinata into a nearby tree, shaking the forest. Sakura staggered over to her friend, blood dripped from her face as she held back a sob. Hinata mumbled something and slowly stood, but Sakura kicked Hinata in her stomach, dropping Hinata to her knees. Her head is spinning and a distant ringing in her ears; everything is so blurry, and the urge to vomit is overwhelming.

Sakura looked at Sasori, a predatory glint lingering in his eyes as he stepped towards her.

"Can't you see how much potential you have, Sakura. You will be the image of perfection, I assure you."

He loomed over her small stature and placed his hands on her hips, he smiled and chuckled. Hinata coughed up blood, and mumbled incoherently. Sasori sprayed a poison in the air. Sakura's eyes began to water and her body involuntarily shuddered.

"I would say see you around, but unfortunately I believe your time is up."

Hinata looked up, staring into Sasori's brown eyes, he smiled at her as he tugged Sakura closer into him. Hinata then succumbed to the poison and passed out. Sasori grabbed Sakura and threw her over his shoulder. She mumbled softly, and weakly tried to kick him as he walked away from Hinata. He ignored her protest and continued on their way to the base.

"That was actually exciting little girl. I haven't enjoyed myself that much since our battle."

"Please…just let me go…"

"We both know I can't do that, we have things to attend to."

He dashed away, and smiled. Soon enough she will be the perfect doll. His little, vulnerable doll.


End file.
